


That Little Boy I Knew

by asexualjuliet



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, I don’t know how to feel about Cassidy and I projected that onto literally everyone, Post-episode: s02e22 Not Pictured, Wakes & Funerals, referenced rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Seven people gather together to celebrate the life of Cassidy Casablancas.(But then again, maybe celebrate isn’t the right word).
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	That Little Boy I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day let’s GO!!  
> They’re both about Cassidy because I had to get out some feelings!!  
> Also I fucking hate that they re-opened the rape plotline to pin it on Cassidy after it had already been resolved!! I do not like that they re-opened a closed plotline to make a sexual abuse victim into a rapist!! (but I do reference it here because it somehow keeps finding its way into my writing so just a warning)
> 
> Title from “The Bedroom Down the Hall,” a deleted song from Dear Evan Hansen.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

A List of People Who Attended the Funeral of Cassidy Miles Casablancas:

  1. His mother, her arm held stiffly around the shoulders of her remaining son, her ex-husband noticeably absent. 
  2. His brother, crying harder than anyone can ever remember him crying. He can feel the last shreds of dignity he barely even has anymore slipping away from him as he tries to quiet his heaving sobs. 
  3. His stepmother. (Stepmother isn’t the right word, though, is it? His business partner. His CEO. Could she maybe even be called his friend?) She thinks she’s gonna miss the little boy who made her millions. 
  4. The girl whose father everyone in the room is trying not to think about. She sits in the back in a black coat and sunglasses, obviously trying to fade into the background. It doesn’t work, and she doesn’t know why she came. 
  5. His ex-girlfriend, who hasn’t dyed her hair in weeks. There are bags under her eyes and it looks like she hasn’t slept in days. She wonders if he really loved her, and she cries for him, despite everything. 
  6. His friend — no, _Dick’s_ friend. Dick’s friend, who sometimes let him hang around and play video games or break into the liquor cabinet or take part in some dumbass idea only high school boys could think up. He squeezes his girlfriend’s hand in his and tries not to cry for the boy he used to know. 
  7. The girl he raped at Shelly Pomroy’s party, freshman year. She doesn’t know what she’s doing here, sandwiched between her boyfriend and the girl with faded pink streaks in her hair. Mac’s head is on her shoulder, hers resting on Logan’s. She holds one of her friends’ hands in each of hers and wonders what might have been. 



It turns out you don’t get much of a crowd at your funeral when you take twelve people with you before flinging yourself off the roof of the Neptune Grand. 

Seven people gather together to celebrate the life of Cassidy Casablancas. 

(But then again, maybe _celebrate_ isn’t the right word).

Seven people gather together to remember the boy underneath the pain and secrets and trauma. 

They remember the little boy who loved superheroes, who dressed up as Spider-Man for Halloween and smiled a smile that could light up a whole room. 

They remember the kid who liked to cook dinner for his family, the kid who would always help you with your homework, the kid who hid notebooks and notebooks of handwritten poetry under his bed. 

They remember the kid who took care of his brother when he was drunk out of his mind, who did his homework and got all A’s and would probably have been in the running for the Kane Scholarship if he’d stuck around for another year. 

(They don’t remember _that night at Shelly’s party, the bus crash, the bomb on the plane, the corpse of Curly Moran._ They don’t remember the broken body of the broken boy in the parking lot of the Neptune Grand).

They remember _Cassidy,_ because he was Cassidy before he was Beaver, because he never liked the nickname, because _his name is Cassidy._

They remember Cassidy, and not a single one of them knows how to feel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
